Something There
by Bellefan123
Summary: Theo is taking a test to get his high school diploma, and Liam got stuck as the one to help him. I was kind of inspired by the sequence "Something There" in Beauty and the Beast, also forgive my Stydia moment. Started as one-shot, now a series where I can live out my Thiam dreams. Rated T, but possible M moments, but I will warn you.
1. Chapter 1

"So tell me again why you are the one helping me?" Theo asked Liam skeptically as he sat down next to the male and began pulling out his books. "Not that I am ungrateful, but lets be honest, Stiles, Lydia, or even Mason probably would have been more helpful."

Liam looks over at the male and groaned, "Because somehow, I am the only one who does not completely hate you." Liam then reached into his backpack and pulled out some notes and study tips that Lydia had made. "Lydia's notes helped Malia graduate, so they can help you as well."

Liam did not even know how he got roped in to doing this. Why should he devote all this time to help Theo pass? But when he saw the desperation in Theo's eyes, he couldn't say no. Of course, Liam was not the smartest of the bunch, but he knew what he was talking about, and with Lydia and Mason's notes he felt confident he could get Theo a passing grade at least.

"Well," Theo began and paused, "I am thankful for your help. After everything we have been through, you did not have to do this."

Liam looked over at the other male, taken aback by this different side of Theo. He had never seen Theo actually thankful for anything. However, Liam shook his shocked expression off and then began to start teaching Theo the material.

It had gone well for a while, Liam was able to teach the material as if he was actually good at it, and Theo was actually seeming to understand it, not that they were surprised. Theo was smart, but due to his upbringing with the Dread Doctors, he had missed a lot of valuable education, a lot which would be on this test. However, the success rate would eventually drop and Theo began struggling, specifically in math, which was also Liam's worst subject.

"This is bullshit, we won't need any of this in our real lives, calculus does not matter!" Theo exclaimed and squeezed his pencil so hard that it snapped in half. Theo had defeated many monsters, and survived the dread doctors, so why was calculus such an unbeatable foe? "Who needs a high school diploma anyway?"

"Theo, its just numbers, practice makes perfect and if you try again, you will get it," Liam assured Theo. He knew Theo had a quick temper, but for the first time ever, Liam saw something behind the anger. He saw actual vulnerability. Deep down, Liam knew Theo wasn't angry, he was just upset and maybe even a little bit scared. He had never seen Theo like this. Liam looked into Theo's eyes, and it seemed when he did, that they both had reached this same level of vulnerability. "Theo, we all want a normal life, its just a couple of numbers."

As Theo looked into Liam's eyes he noticed a genuine concern and caring coming from Liam. No one had looked at him like that in ages, let alone Liam. He slowly nodded to the other male, "You are right, lets keep working."

Each male then reached for the next sheet of paper at the same time and their hands came together. What happened next surprised Theo. Their hands were together, and Liam did not jerk away, in fact, they stayed like that for a few moments before Liam slowly pulled his hand back. "Actually lets take a break" Liam said, breaking the silence.

Theo nodded before standing up, to walk off some of his stress. This is a habit Liam had only briefly noticed in their short time of knowing each-other, but it always shocked Liam when Theo did it. "You are right, I want a normal life. After all that has happened, I don't want to go back to sleeping in my car, and waiting for you or Scott to need me again."

Liam glanced at the pacing male, shocked by the words he had just heard. "Theo, you do not have to do that." Liam did not know what was coming over him. A wave of caring for Theo, or more like a realization that he'd always had. Liam knew that Theo was not perfect, but maybe there was the potential of good in him, a potential that no one cared to find, until now. Liam stood up and walked to Theo, grabbing the male's arm to stop his pacing just for a moment. "You are done being alone, I promise."

Meanwhile, outside the library, looking through the windows, Stiles turns to Lydia and exclaims, "I knew it! I told you, look at that! Look at the way they are looking at each other, they are practically stripping each other's clothes off in their minds!"

Lydia stood from the bench and walked up next to Stiles, examining the boys from the window. "Well I think it is cute. Theo looks like he actually has a soul here. Perhaps Liam is good for him."

"No lydia, Theo, remember? Bad guy Theo, killed his own sister, fought Scott, tried to kidnap you!" Stiles hastily reminded his girlfriend as their eyes were glued to the interactions in the library.

Lydia turned to her boyfriend and smiled, "Well when you met me, I was a horribly evil she-witch, now look at me, a nice, and kind she-witch. People do not change, but perhaps Liam is resurrecting a good side of Theo, which if you ask me, is a win."

"I do not care, Theo is not to be trusted," Stiles replied, wanting to burst in the library and split them up, but he knew Lydia would never let him. "Besides, why now? This is all to weird. People don't just go on having no connection, to suddenly falling in love."

"We did," Lydia replied to Stiles with a mischievous grin, "It happened with us, so maybe its happening with them. Perhaps theres something there that wasn't therefore. Remember the Reese's cup?"

"Lydia, now is not a time to talk about candy, we have a real issue," Stiles said as he paced the small courtyard outside of the library.

"Chocolate and peanut butter, two things that do not seem like a good combination, but actually make a great combination," Lydia explained to Stiles, "You told me that. Maybe that is what is happening with Theo and Liam. We just have to wait and see. Liam deserves to be happy, and if thats with Theo, its with Theo."

Back in the library, Theo and Liam were mostly silent, neither one was confident enough to speak, because they both felt what was happening between them. They each knew that if they gave in to their feelings, that it would cause a lot of issues, more issues than they felt they could deal with. Suddenly, Theo broke the silence, "What do you mean? That i'll never be alone again?"

Liam's heart pounded as he heard the other male finally speak. He was nervous on what he himself would say. "I just meant that," He paused as he gazed into Theo's eyes, feeling now a sense of comfort and connection, "I would be there for you."

Theo stared at the other boy, when he heard Liam's reply it was as if his heart had stopped. He could not fight the feeling any longer, and he grabbed Liam's hand to pull him in for a deep kiss. Liam was hesitant but he kissed back and it was as if they were the only two people in the world.

However, their moment was ruined when they heard a voice form the courtyard exclaim, "OH COME ON!"

Then another say, "Stiles shhh, let them have their moment.

Liam hurriedly pulled back from the kiss," Oh shit, I think that was Stiles and Lydia, I am going to be in so much trouble! Stiles kind of hates you."

Theo chuckled a bit, "Trust me, I know, but he already saw you, so there is no sense in stopping now," He said with a grin before he pulled Liam back in for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I kinda decided to use this as just a passion project for me to dabble with when i get bored. Unlike my other pics (which are heavily plot driven) this is kind of a blank canvas for me to do whatever I want. So, enjoy this fluff(ish) chapter that will tie in the first chapter to what I am gunna write tomorrow. Not saying there will be smut, buuuuuuuuuuut. Anyways, this is kind of a filler chapter but enjoy.**

Lydia smiled as she watched the two of them kiss. This is exactly what she had hoped for when assigned Liam with helping Theo. She knew that the worst of Theo's problems could not be solved with a simple GED test. He needed companionship, someone to make him feel worthy. Of course, it would have worked the same if Liam had just decided to be Liam's friends, but she knew that there was no "just friends" between those two. Anyone who interacts as passionately as they did had something between them. "Stiles, lets give them some privacy ok?"

"Lydia, I cannot believe you are ok with this!" Stiles protested, resisting her attempts to pull his prying eyes away from the window looking in to the library. "After everything he has done!"

"Yes, he has also helped us, specifically Liam, on numerous occasions since. Besides, Liam can take care of himself, your one hundred and ninety pounds of pure sarcasm is much less effective that Liam's fists," Lydia chuckled and finally pulled his hand, getting him away from the window. "Its young love Stiles, besides, its almost Christmas, stop being such a Scrooge and come with me to Macy's so I can give you my Christmas list." She had to tease him, just a little.

* * *

For a moment the rest of the world melted away from them, and Liam could even ignore the daggers that Stiles was most certainly staring in to them. However, he knew that the library would be closing early today, as today was the last day before Christmas break, and Liam really did not want the librarian catching him making out with Theo. Liam pulled back from the kiss, and he instantly missed the feel of Theo's lips, but he stayed strong, they needed to get out of here. "I think thats enough studying, well, pretty much everything today. The library will close soon."

Liam noticed Theo's mood darken for a moment before he decided to play it cool like always. "You're right, I am not going to be forcibly removed from a library, so best to leave now before it officially closes." Theo began to pack his backpack up, but in a very slow manner. If Liam didn't know any better, he thought it was intentionally slow.

"Something wrong?" Liam finally questioned. They had just shared a great moment in here, but for some reason Theo seemed upset.

"I'm fine," Theo replied offering a smile, and Liam instantly knew it was fake. Somehow Liam had picked up on these little details about Theo in the time they've known each other, even though he was not trying. Or maybe he was trying to learn more about him, but he did not know it. He had been so conditioned to believe Theo was the enemy, and if Stiles had his way, then he would still think that, but after everything with the ghost riders, and then Monroe, Liam could not see Theo as an enemy.

Liam wished he knew, but he also knew that Theo was strategic about his social interactions. He keeps his cards close to himself, likely a result of the horrible way he was brought up with the Dread Doctors. Theo would not tell Liam what was wrong, though Liam sensed that it was probably eating the chimera up on the inside. Liam looked down as he got a text from Mason, asking if they would hang out tonight, and then Liam understood. He looked up at Theo, "Were you serious about the sleeping in the car thing?" Theo simply looked at Liam and nodded. Of course it made sense. Where else would he sleep? A five star hotel? Liam felt selfish for never thinking about that. They all had friends, family even, while Theo went back to his truck, alone, waiting to be called up like a weapon in case of danger. "If you want," Liam began and looked down, kind of nervous, but he was not sure why, maybe because they had just kissed, "My parents are working nights tonight, and I prefer not to be alone, if you wanted to stay with me?" Mason could wait, Theo needed Liam today.

"Like a sleep over?" Theo chuckled a bit at the idea, and Liam knew it did sound kind of odd. Of course, Mason slept over at Liam's all the time, but they had also known each other for years. Liam and Theo on the other hand knew eachother for a moderate amount of time, and then just kissed in a library. Not the typical start to a sleep over. "I never went to a sleep over before."

"Well then you have too!" Liam grinned as he picked up his backpack and walked out of the library with Theo. "I will order a pizza, and we can play video games, it will be great." A part of Liam was embarrassed by another activity that crossed his mind. They did just kiss after all, and a night all alone, well the scenario practically writes itself, but Liam knew better. Theo probably needed a friend right now more than anything. "I'll text you my address."

* * *

Liam drove home, beating Theo by a few minutes. He rushed inside, and began tidying up as best he could. He knew that Theo probably would not care, but Liam knew if his mother knew that he had a friend over with his room looking like _this_ she'd have his head. Besides, part of the fun of a sleepover is actually making the mess, which cannot be done if the mess is already made. After a few minutes, the doorbell rang, and Liam came down to answer it, seeing Theo, in all of his awkwardness, standing at the door. "Come in."

"So this is the McCall pack's pup's den," Theo laughed a bit, walking inside, taking it all in.

"Hey, um, never call me that again," Liam warned, but more in a joking way back at Theo. To be honest, Liam was not about to discourage anything that made Theo so much as smile at this point. Even if that was a humiliating nickname.

"I just meant that you're the young one," Theo replied quickly, and Liam wondered if maybe Theo was nervous he had upset him.

Liam smiled a bit, but did not say anything. Instead, he changed the subject, "So I ordered a pizza, it will be a while though, Friday night an all, so I figured maybe we could go out back and swim in the hot tub until it gets here?"

"I don't um-" Theo began, but Liam cut him off by raising his hand. After all, they were probably about the same size, and Liam had more than a few pairs of swim trunks for Theo to wear.

So, the boys got changed, separately, and went out to the pool. Liam wasted no time in stepping in to the hot tub. They were in California, so it was not freezing, but it certainly was not warm outside, so the warmth of the jacuzzi felt nice. He sat down on and put his arms out to the sides, just enjoying the warmth. He then looked up Theo, trying not to get distracted by his amazing physique, but really, he was just curious as to why he would not get in. "Is something wrong?"

"What's the point of this?" Theo asked, stepping down onto the second step in to the water, but he was obviously cold from the winter breeze, so he did step all the way in, and sat down across from Liam. "Do we just, sit here?"

 _That's certainly one option_ , Liam thought to himself, but did not say. He promised this night would be bro night, despite their kiss in the library, and he did not want to make it weird. Even still, though, Liam had one of the hottest guys he'd ever seen, in his hot tub right now. He would never forget this. "We just spent the whole afternoon working, just sit and relax, doesn't the water feel nice?" Theo simply shrugged and Liam sighed, "When was the last time you actually relaxed?"

"I don't know," Theo answered, "Between being held hostage by a bunch of centuries old creeps and then saving your ass, multiple times, against the ghost riders and the hunters, I haven't been able to fit it into my schedule."

Liam could tell there was a sense of humor in his voice, so he figured he could tease back a little too. "No wonder you have such a stick up your ass, you haven't so much as taken a deep breathe in your entire life!" It was a joke, but Liam knew it also probably rang true, which is probably why Theo laughed a bit when he heard it. "Just sit back, close your eyes if you need too, and just let the rest of your life fall off your shoulders, just for a bit. Enjoy this moment."

"I don't want to close my eyes," Theo confessed, looking Liam almost dead in the eye, "because then I couldn't see you, and you're the whole reason I am here."

Liam blushed a little, but he tried to hide it. He knew he was failing though. Bro night be damned, Liam began to slide over to Theo, "Well, there are a few things in here that we could do together, if you wa-" then he heard a knock as the gate to the back yard. The pizza, Liam left directions for the delivery guy that they'd be out back.

"I thought you said it would be a while," Theo complained, or at least Liam thought he heard a sense of complaint in the chimera's voice. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking. They had kissed, shared a great moment today, something was there, but Liam knew not to fall to hard. Theo did not seem like the type to fall fast.

"I thought it would," Liam grumbled, getting out of the jacuzzi and getting the pizza from the delivery boy. "We should probably go eat this inside." Liam grabbed a couple of towels and handed one to Theo, who was also getting out of the jacuzzi.


	3. Chapter 3

The boys had went back inside and got changed. Liam had changed into some flannel pajama bottoms, and a tank top, his usually pajama clothes. Naturally, Theo confessed that he did not own pajamas, as he could only own what could fit in his car, and pajamas were not a priority. So, Liam decided to lend, well gift really, Theo a pair of sweatpants and a t-shit. He figured even with the size difference, those would still fit. He was write, but Liam had to hide a mischievous grin as he saw how tight the t-shit was fitting Theo. However, he chose not to say anything. This was still supposed to be a just friends thing. Although, it was never explicitly stated to be a just friends sleepover, and the two boys did kiss in the library, Liam did not want jump in to anything, because he knew Theo was reserved with his emotions. They kissed but a kiss does not mean much, and Liam did not want to freak Liam out. He had already accepted his feelings for Theo a long time ago, but he was not sure where Theo stood. Their time in the library was spent doing other things, not talking. Then again, Theo did kiss him first though. This whole thing was a mess for Liam, and he just wanted to have fun right now, so romance or any of that would have to be off the table until they could talk.

Liam had decided to check his phone as the boys were eating pizza, because he had not checked it since he got home. Of course he had a text from his mom, allowing Theo to come over. Then he realized he had texts from multiple members of the pack, starting with one from Lydia, which stated

 _We drove by your house to see if you wanted dinner, and Stile saw Theo's truck in the driveway, sorry about what is going to happen._

Then he noticed he had about ten messages from Stiles, which could be summarized by his last text, which just said _Stop_. Then there was a message from Scott that simply stated _Be careful_. A bit more subtle and kind than Stiles, which Liam appreciated. He wanted to be treated like the rest of them. Then, he read a text from Malia, which was a warning about Theo, describing him in so many different expletives that Liam honestly lost track at what the text was supposed to be saying. Liam sighed and turned his phone off (after texting Lydia that he'd be turning his phone off) so that he could spend time with Theo without the unnecessary distractions.

When Liam put his phone down Theo raised his eyebrow. "They are checking up on you aren't they?" He asked and took another bite of the pizza. "Making sure the big bad chimera doesn't devour their little pup?"

Liam rolled his eyes, knowing that apparently the nickname was sticking, but complaining about it would only make it worse. "They just don't trust you thats all. Except for Lydia that is."

"Of course, because she's the smart one," Theo replied and the two of them both laughed. "But I promise, those days of me as the bad guy are over. I wouldn't do anything to hurt any of the pack, but especially you. You can trust me Liam."

"I do," Liam answered, almost instinctively, Theo's damn eyes had that effect. Liam closed his eyes, and looked down, snapping out of it. He did trust Theo, but staring in to his eyes any longer would likely make Liam jump across the table to kiss him. "How are you with video games?"

* * *

Liam picked a two player fighting game, because Theo confessed he hadn't played any video games before. This way, Liam could go easy on Theo in order to help him learn the game and how to play. Of course, just because Liam _could_ go easy on him, doesn't mean that he actually did. Perhaps Liam was having a bit to much fun beating Theo every time and watching the pissed off look he would get every time he lost. It was this annoyed expression where he was trying his absolute hardest not to look annoyed, but he failed miserably every time. "Want to play again?" Liam asked with a sly smile.

"Why so I can lose?" Theo asked back, obviously a bit annoyed, " _Again?_ " However, his annoyance turned in to a small smile which put Liam a little bit at ease. He was glad to see that Theo was at least having fun, but perhaps video games had run their course.

"Ok, so what now, you can pick," Liam suggested, knowing that this night was mostly to make Theo happy, so he had a choice on what to do next.

"Well, what else usually happens at sleepovers?" Theo asked curiously, after all, he was not the expert on sleepovers, Liam was.

"Honestly, when Mason comes over, we usually play video games, or just talk," Liam said and shrugged, Mason was the only close friend he ever had.

Theo nodded slowly, "Talk about what?"

"Our feelings," Liam responded.

"Your feelings?" Theo asked, on the cusp of a small laugh, but he stopped when he noticed that Liam's expression was serious. "I am sorry to laugh, but feelings have never really played a big part in my life." That was not true at all, and Liam knew it. Theo felt strongly about almost everything, but he just could not process his feelings, he was ashamed of them. "I would rather go back to what we were doing in the library," He said softly, leaning in to kiss Liam, but Liam surprised himself when he pulled back and shook his head.

"No," He said simply, not sternly, but with a sense of softness to his voice. "Listen, I know you are weird about your feelings, and I do not need you to become some emotionally charged word vomiter that just spits out whatever your feeling all the time. But when it comes to this, when it comes to us, I need to know how you feel, and you're not ready to talk about that, and that's ok, but I need something from you before we move for-"

"I should have kissed you in that elevator," Theo blurted out, interrupting Liam, and then the both of them fell completely silent. "I almost did, I was planning on dying, and you were there, and I could have, I should have, but I was," he paused again, and he looked down, "Scared. Everyone looked at me like a monster, and I could not risk opening myself up to you, and then you looking at me the same way everyone else does."

"Theo," Liam started, but Theo shook his head, clearly having more to say, so Liam fell silent.

"But when we were in the library you weren't looking at me like that. At first I was just a failing student when you looked at me, and that was good enough, but then you looked me dead in the eye, and said you wouldn't let me be alone, and I knew the time was right, if just felt right, I don't know what changed," Theo confessed, and Liam could barely believe what he was hearing.

"Maybe we both changed," Liam suggested, knowing way back in that elevator, he could not have liked Theo yet, it was right after that, when Theo sacrificed himself, that Liam knew he liked him. It was not because Theo saved his life, but because he finally saw _Theo_ as in _Theo the actual person_ not the chimera, not the bad guy. Meaning, the fact they waited was right, for the both of them.

"I am not saying all of the walls are down, and I am not saying that it won't be tricky, after all, I have never dated _anyone_ before. But what I am saying is that I am all in, whether or not you kiss me tonight or not, I am all in." Theo then sat back, clearly having said everything he needed to say, and Liam could tell he felt better but also nervous. Wearing one's heart on one's sleeve is never easy, but Liam knew it was especially hard for Theo.

 _I guess I need to reply now_ Liam thought to himself, but what could he say? Theo just poured his heart out and Liam was in utter shock, granted it was a good shock, but shock nonetheless. Now was the time Liam had to decide if he was all in too. Kissing in the library was one thing, but Theo wanted to date, and Liam wanted to date him back too, but what if it was bad for them? What if it turned out wrong? What would the pack say? However Liam knew the question that would haunt him the most was: What if he said no? "Theo, I am one hundred percent, most certainly, completely, all in," Liam finally answered, leaning in to kiss Theo, and he felt the fireworks, and he knew he made the right choice. The future be damned, Liam knew he made the right choice for right now, and thats all that mattered.

"Does this make us boyfriends now?" Theo asked with a small laugh, but his tone suggested he was enjoying using that word.

"Just shut up," Liam answered, smashing their lips back together, finding himself getting lost in this moment. It seemed like they were the only two people that mattered in the world, and time had frozen, just for them.

To call this a light sensitive kiss would be a straight up lie. Liam and Theo were kissing with intense passion and their arms wrapped around each other, pulling them to press up against one another. Liam ran his hands down Theo's back, feeling Theo's strong back muscles through the tight t-shirt, and he longed to feel them without clothes between them. Meanwhile, Theo had broken off from the kiss to slowly kiss down Liam's neck, causing Liam to lean his head to the side giving Theo more room. His eyes closed, Liam became filled with desire for Theo like he had never felt for anyone before. Without thinking, his hands drifted down to the hem of Theo's shirt, and he slowly lifted it, with Theo raising his arms for Liam to take it off and throw it aside.

"Damn, I have been wanting to do that ever since you put it back on," Liam smiled, running his hand down Theo's perfect torso. Damn he was hot, and he was all Liam's now. He then pulled his own shirt off, and crashed his lips against Theo's once again. As they continued kissing passionately, Liam let his hands roam all over Theo, wanting to touch ever inch of him. When Liam eventually had his fill, and curiosity got the best of him, he began to reach down for Theo's pants, but then Theo pulled back quickly.

"I'm sorry but I can't," Theo blurted out, catching his breathe.

"Thats ok," Liam nodded, still a bit breathless himself, "May I ask why?" He did not want to push Theo, but he just wanted to make sure he did not upset Theo in anyway.

"I just," Theo sighed and sat down on the bed, "When we do _that_ , I just want to make sure its special. Not to say that tonight and being with you and our conversation isn't special, but we just became boyfriends. We are high on adrenaline and excitement right now. As much as I want you, I want to make sure its the right moment to go all the way, and I want to make sure our bond it strong. I want to cuddle and talk about our feelings." He added a small smile at the end.

Liam nodded, agreeing with Theo. He already felt a strong romantic bond with Theo, but they did just start dating. Their relationship needs some roots before they had sex. Besides, even if Liam did not understand Theo's point, Theo said he was not ready, which was enough to make Liam stop without pushing it. "That sounds nice," Liam crawled in to bed, "But your shirt stays off."

Theo smiled and laid down next to Liam, "Well of course," and the boys intertwined themselves together. "It gets lonely in the car, alone, with no one to cuddle with. I don't think I have ever got to sleep next to someone like this. Its nice," Theo said and kissed Liam's forehead softly. They spent the rest of that night just cuddling and talking about their lives, before they both drifted asleep.

 **The truth is, I was gunna write a sex scene, but I have never written smut, so i chickened out lol.**


End file.
